


Queer Eye International

by RachelOngaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bisexual Phichit, Career Ending Injuries, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, let me know what you think, probably some future otayuri because im trash, queer eye AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelOngaku/pseuds/RachelOngaku
Summary: Queer Eye International Season has just been announced! The new Fab Five will be traveling around the world to help people nominated by their love ones to reorganize their life. Here’s an introduction to the five queer men who will be featured in the new show.





	1. The Fab Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Let me know what you think of this introduction and if you'd like to see more! I just had this idea while watching the latest season of Queer Eye and couldn't get it out of my head.

Queer Eye International Season has just been announced! The new Fab Five will be traveling around the world to help people nominated by their love ones to reorganize their life. Here’s an introduction to the five queer men who will be featured in the new show.

 

**Food & Wine Expert Christophe Giacometti**

Christophe, more commonly known as just Chris, is a chef born and raised in Switzerland. By the age of 22 he opened his first restaurant focused on the foods of the world. He lives with his boyfriend and colleague and their adorable cat. His boyfriend will be taking over the business while Chris joins his best friend Viktor on the newest season of Queer Eye.

 

**Fashion Expert Viktor Nikiforov**

Viktor Nikiforov burst into the fashion scene at the young age of sixteen with his first line of clothes for men. Ever since then the Russian has been known around the world for his mix of daring and traditional styles. Viktor is single and lives with his dog Makkachin, who is also the mascot for his company. He has since stepped aside from his corporation to be on the newest season of Queer Eye.

 

**Culture Expert Phichit Chulanot**

You may’ve heard of Phichit already from his famous social media presences, a Vine star turned youtuber and instagramer with millions of followers. He spends his time traveling the world. In 2016 he came out as bisexual and now dedicates a lot of time with bisexual organizations. Phichit Chulanot was born and raised in Thailand until his family moved to the United States when he was 17 years old. See more of this influencer on the newest season of Queer Eye.

 

**Design Expert Otabek Altin**

Otabek Altin has worked in design for what seems to be his whole life, following in the footsteps of his family. He currently lives in his own place in Kazakhstan and has taken up DJ-ing as a hobby. Not too much is known yet about him but we’re sure we’ll learn more on the newest season of Queer Eye.

 

**Grooming Expert Yuri Plisetsky**

Yuri Plisetsky will be both the youngest member of the Fab Five at only 19, but also the first trans member of the team as well. The Russian is known for his style, having been a model since his younger days. We know him to be a fiery personality so we look forward to seeing more of this star on the newest season of Queer Eye.

The first episode will air next week and will be kicking off in Japan! Twenty-five year old Yuuri Katsuki has been nominated by his best friends for the show. The former figure skater and recent college graduate has been in a slump lately, can the fab five help him out?


	2. Traveling In Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fab Five are on their way to a mystery destination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I have decided to continue with this series! I don't plan on having a regular upload schedule since life is too crazy for me to have deadlines. I also do tend to post shorter chapters more often than to post long chapters less often.
> 
> Also thank you to my friends Clancy and Amber for reading these and helping me out. If you would also like to beta this and read ahead a little, let me know through my tumblr: spaceprincessaf.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for the kudos and then encouraging comments!

Viktor sighed as he stared out the window of their private jet that was flying them out to who knows where. It was always supposed to be a surprise where they would end up next, but by how long they were there from the take off in California, he was ready to be perhaps in Asia or Africa somewhere. They've been flying over just water the whole time.

Behind him Yuri was playing a video game way too loudly but anyone who told him to keep it down was immediately snapped at. Having such a young person on the cast would be hard, even if Viktor saw him as a little brother.

Across the aisle from Viktor was Chris, asleep after drinking nearly a whole bottle of wine. He was wearing a robe that he seemed to pull out of nowhere, along with an eye mask and headphones. Viktor was glad that at least someone seemed comfortable.

He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why he was even here. Of course he had agreed to it. It was a great opportunity for his business...and a change of scenery should be good right? He hated feeling as stuck as he was now. If it weren’t for this show he might’ve just up and quit his job entirely and...well he wasn’t sure.

“We’ll be landing in half an hour.” The pilot finally announced, getting Viktor’s attention. He looked outside the window, still over water. Wherever they were going was either on or near a coastline. Then again most places were though so he really didn’t have anymore clues.

“Fucking finally.” Yuri said, loudly closing his game and standing up. He stretched his arms above his head. “This was the worst flight of my life. So long.” 

“Now now Yuri. You better get used to long flights if you’re doing this.” Viktor chastised, even if his heart wasn’t really in it. Though to be fair he was still mildly annoyed by the loud video game playing during far too much of the journey.

“Whatever old man.” The blonde rolled his eyes.

There was a cheer from the back of the plane. “Ugh, finally. I’ve been dying back here.” Phichit complained. Of course he had been. He tended to be posting on social media practically every hour except while on the plane he was banned from it. In fact there were a lot of things he would be banned from posting. Viktor wondered if the Thai man was really up for the job. He seemed to be good enough of a guy though so at least he would be helpful on the team.

Viktor went through the group in his head before realizing that there was one more person on the plane. Otabek Altin, really no one knew much about him. He was silent, reading a novel or sleeping for the plane ride. The whole time he had his headphones on, a brand that Viktor recognized for their quality. It seemed the rumors were true that he enjoyed music at least.

The rest of the trip was thankfully quick and as soon as they landed it was easy to tell where they were...or at least the country. Everything was written in Japanese, luckily with some English underneath most major signs. That always made it easier. Viktor was relatively fluent in Russian, French, and English but his Japanese was...lacking. He was fairly certain that he could introduce himself and at least get himself food. He had been once before, eager to check out the legendary street fashion of the country. Though even then he had a guide from a Japanese fashion magazine that he was there for an interview with.

“Japan, huh?” He questioned.

“Thank fucking goodness.” Yuri sighed. “I was worried there wouldn’t be internet or anything wherever we ended up.” Phichit seemed to share this concern, and already seemed to be taking a selfie.

The team soon found themselves in a car, on their way to who knows where. However there was a TV set up in the back. Time to learn more about their first guest.


	3. Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all get to finally meet him, Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday! And I'm old as fuck. Time to write some more fanfiction! 
> 
> I pretty much just wrote this and am posting it without much editing so feel free to point out any errors so that I can go back and change them. Thank you everyone for your support! I know this is a short chapter again but the next one should be out in a few days and it will be longer.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @spaceprincessaf

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what was up when Yuko and Mari approached him with an idea. They wanted to nominate him to be a guest on Queer Eye. As far as he knew that was a show that only existed in America, though he was familiar from living there during college what it was about. It seemed to make the other two happy though and he was sure he wouldn’t be picked, so he agreed. After all, he wouldn’t be an exciting guest. He was boring for sure, but he didn’t have that many problems, right?

Ever since his career ending injury and his graduation from college, he’d lived a fairly regular life back in Hasetsu. He would help around the Inn and well, that was it. Sometimes he would just sleep the rest of the day or play video games. Sometimes he would go skate even though he was banned from doing most jumps. Boring, not exciting. Why would they pick him?

But now here they were, a camera crew all the way from fucking California ready to film about his life. This was...beyond embarrassing but his friends and family would never forgive him if he backed out. So here he was, letting a whole crew film his day.

The whole day in fact starting with him in bed. They followed him as he got ready in the morning, the most basic of routines. Then he went around the inn, doing whatever was needed. From cleaning to checking guests in and taking payment. It was a pretty basic and boring day but at least it got it out of bed. 

Breakfast with his family, ramen for lunch, and katsudon for dinner. It was the same every day unless he had katsudon twice. He’d put on noticeable weight since his forced retirement from skating. This lead to his current outfit, a plain blue t-shirt and sweatpants. Honestly it was all that fit him but his clothes beforehand weren’t all that different. He didn’t care about his appearance all that much with his current life but he already knew that he would be judged for it. 

He’d be told that it showed to others that he didn’t care about himself. Was he supposed to lie about it? Yuuri was fairly certain that it wouldn’t go over well if he said what he felt, that he honestly doesn’t care about himself all that much. But then again maybe he did if he was so worried about being judged so harshly. _I care too much and too little_ he thought to himself in frustration.

He knew that he would be judged for so many things, and he just couldn’t escape it. He couldn’t escape himself and everything that he would undoubtedly fail at. 

By the end of the day the crew followed him to Ice Castle and filmed him skating. No big jumps anymore, but he could still do something at least. It helped calm his mind.

And then the camera crew was gone but he knew it wasn’t the end. It was just a matter of time until they would be back, and with the cast in tow. 

He had no idea what the cast would be like. Apparently it was from all over the world so he expected some translators perhaps unless they all spoke either English or Japanese since those were the only languages he knew well enough. He could order food in Spanish....but that was mainly his love for tacos while he lived in Detroit and the discovery of how much better the authentic places were.

Once he was finally alone, he locked the door to his room and let out a choked sob. He’d been holding it back all day. He’d been watched so closely by so many strangers. Everything was recorded from his disappointing body, to his poor habits, and even his skating that can’t even live up to how he used to be able to. He was a failure and now everyone would know. 

Was it too late to back out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I have taken some liberties with ages here, this will come up in the next chapter. 
> 
> For reference: Viktor (28), Chris (27), Yuuri (26), Phichit (24), Otabek (22), Yuri (19). I know this doesn't exactly match up with canon but this isn't canon its an au so yeah. Thank you!


End file.
